Something New
by BuleSkies1730
Summary: Hermione’s walking through the forest at the end of third year and comes across something she never expected
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Hermione's walking through the forest at the end of third year and comes across something she never expected.

Disclaimer: Okay you all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm required by law to say that I don't so just to let you know…I don't own Harry potter.

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Something New

~*~

Hermione took deep breaths and smiled to herself as she walked around the Black Lake. It was that time of year again and everyone was celebrating the end of yet another term at their beloved school, Hogwarts. Hermione had once again made it to the top of her class and she prided herself on the fact that she had once again bested Draco Malfoy out of the position. Everything was good…for now at least.

Harry's godfather was free for the time being and Buckbeak was saved from and untimely death. If Hermione could make one wish she would wish Harry had to opportunity to stay with Sirius. She knew that Harry hated the Dursleys and Sirius had given him the opportunity to have a family that loved him. But because of Pettigrew escaping it was impossible for the time being.

Hermione stopped when she heard a wolf howling to the moon sending shivers down her spine. She looked up at the full moon. It had not been a wise idea to come out tonight. She knew Lupin was in the forest somewhere and there were other werewolves over there.

"You're an idiot." Hermione said to herself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of loosing it." Hermione whorled around and pointed her wand in the general direction of the voice. "You need practice wizard for you are far off." The silky voice made pleasurable shivers run down Hermione's back. Her brown eyes scanned the area and she was caught off guard when two eyes flashed in the shadows.

Slowly she approached the eyes. Her mind screamed at her to return to the softy of the school but the dark sapphire eyes had a tight rope around her. As she got closer Hermione could make out the figure of a boy around her own age with a build much like Harry's. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't come any closer." He snarled out. Hermione froze in fear. Had she done something wrong? She looked at him. His face was difficult to make out as it was hidden beneath the hood of his cloak but as she moved down she saw something that brought tears to her eyes. The boy's hand was covering a stab wound. Blood covered his long pale fingers and were running from his hands to his white pants, staining them crimson.

"Sweet Merlin!" Hermione cried. She rushed forward not hearing the boy's protests for her to stay away. "What happened to you?" She asked as she gently took hold of his bloody hand and pulled it away from his wound. The boy hissed in pain. "Lumos," Hermione's wand lit up and she held the light to the gash in the boy's stomach. The gash was deep (Hermione guessed it ran about three or four inches in) and it was nearly two inches in length.

"Please," Hermione looked up at the boy as he begged "get away from me." Hermione looked into those beautiful sapphire eyes as they flickered from blue to red. There was no way that she could move now and even if she could she would not leave this dying boy. Her mind was made up.

When the boy saw that she was not going to move he inched closer to her, mindful of his wound. "Please, do not fear me." Hermione had no time to register his words before the boy grabbed her whist and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his lap. "Do not move." His voice was silky and his breath blew over Hermione's neck making her shiver. "I don't want to hurt you." He leaned forward and kissed her neck where her jugular vain was located.

Hermione let out a pained gasp as the boy bit down into her neck and began to drink from her.

All thought left her mind as an intense wave of pleasure washed over her body. She moaned in pleasure and the boy, very carefully, lowered her to the ground. He laid on top of her and continued to drink her blood.

Hermione continued to squirm in pleasure bellow him. She felt his lips form into a smile as she withered beneath him. It had been a long time since he was able to make a girl wither under him like this. Her blood was so delicious. The best that he had ever had in his long lifetime and he could not let her go after just one taste, he knew that for sure.

When he pulled away from his pray he licked the wound he had created and encouraged it to heal quickly. He licked the blood that he had spilt off her neck and savored the taste of her skin. When he was finished cleaning up his mess he looked down at the girl bellow him.

Hermione had passed out moments before the boy had pulled away. The boy smirked to himself when he saw the contented smile plastered on her flawless face. The boy arranged their position so that he was once again leaning against the tree with his beautiful pray wrapped up in his cloak in his lap.

~*~

Harry Potter drowned the rest of his butterbear as he laughed at a stupid joke that Ron had made. Ginny was curled up next to him shooting him suggestive glances once in awhile. Harry had noticed Hermione's disappearances but paid no mind to it. She was a big girl and he knew (from experience) that she knew how to take care of herself. She wasn't like Ginny who would throw herself into situations just so that Harry would come to the rescue. It was odd how she had yet to notice Harry's attraction to the lovely Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood.

As Harry stood to get another drink from the table he felt something a tingling flash through his body. He stopped and looked out the nearest window. The third star to the right sparkled exceptionally bright. That could only mean one thing; the prince had chosen his mate.

~*~

Draco Malfoy was in the process of kissing Pansy when he felt it. He pulled away from his girlfriend and looked to Theo who was looking into space. Draco ran from the common room ignoring the slurred calls behind him. He ran from the dungeons to the first window he found. He looked up into the sky and a Malfoy smirk spread across his face.

The third star on the right shined brighter then usual.

"So Leon's finally decided." Theodore walked silently to the window and stood behind his friend.

"It seems so."

~*~

Hermione stirred slightly and as she moved she became aware of the pain in her neck. She reached her hand up to feel the sore spot but a hand caught hers mid-air. "I wouldn't recommend that." The silky smooth voice from Hermione's dream whispered in her ear. His breath blew down he neck causing her to shiver in pleasure. She knew she should be afraid but she just couldn't bring herself to fear the silky soft voice that whispered gently to her. "It's always tender after the bite." The boy slowly let go of Hermione hand.

Hermione looked up at the face of her captor. She held in a gasp as she allowed her eyes to devour his face. His hair was blonde. Not exactly like Malfoy's but similar. It went in every which direction reminding her strongly of Harry. His face was flawless with the perfect cream colored skin with not a blemish in sight. His nose was the perfect shape and his eyes. Oh his eyes are what Hermione loved the most. The dark sapphire depths seemed to look deep into her very soul.

"Hi." She managed. She watched as the boy's lips rose into a handsome smile.

"Hi."

"I'm Hermione."

"I'm Leon."

"I'm a witch."

"That's okay, I'm a Dhamohiri."

_**Okay did you love it? Or did you hate it? Because I have a story in mind for this but I need some feedback if I am to continue. So please! Please! Please! Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Hermione's walking through the forest at the end of third year and comes across something she never expected.

Disclaimer: Okay you all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm required by law to say that I don't so just to let you know…I don't own Harry potter.

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Something New

Chapter Two: Dream

~*~

Hermione had never been so tired in her life. But she was so happy to finally be home. She was so ready to just sink into her own bed and have a nice long nights sleep. Tomorrow she wouldn't have to wake up at six in the morning to make sure that Harry and Ron had their homework done, no more being on time for classes, or fighting with Malfoy, or spending late nights by the fire making sure her homework were perfect. She could finally have some time too herself.

The clicking of the door unlocking started Hermione out of her thoughts. She grabbed her back and lugged it into the house leaving her trunk for the morning. She didn't even bother hugging her parents good night, only shouting it as she went up the stairs. Spot stood at the top of the stairs his tail wagging and his eyes shining with joy at seeing Hermione.

Spot bounced down the stairs and Hermione stopped to pet the old border collie before climbing the rest of the stairs to her room. When she was in her room Hermione quickly changed into her pajamas and fell into bed with a moan of pleasure. Crookshanks scratched at the door but she ignored it as she slowly drifted away into dreamland.

"_A vampire?" Hermione's asked. She had heard the term, Dhamohiri, before. They were some form of vampire. _

"_No." Leon said very sternly in his light Transylvanian accent. "Vampires are lowlife creatures that care only for blood and their own selves." He snorted in disgust. "I am a Dhamohiri, half-human and half-vampire." Hermione's eyes widened. _

"_So you're not a vampire?" Leon shook his head. "But I don't get it. If you're just a half-vampire then what is the difference between you and a vampire." The boy chuckled, a sound that shook Hermione. _

"_Many things, love, many many things." Leon gently brushed the back of his hand along Hermione's cheek lovingly. "I may be half-vampire, but your forget that I am also half-human. I can walk in the sunlight and I can reproduce. I can eat garlic and silver has little affect on me. Stab me with a stake, of course it will hurt as it will hurt any being but it will not kill me as it would my vampire companions." Hermione stared at the boy above her with awe as she took in all this amazing information. "I can enter churches and drink holy water. I have every positives of being a vampire and none of the negatives." _

"_Why have I never heard of your kind?" _

"_No research was ever done on Dhamohiri because wizards and witches simply assumed that they were just another vampire family group. But their wrong." Leon smiled. It was a beautiful smile, Hermione observed, his teeth were so white and straight and his smile had a sparkle to it. Nothing big, but it was still there and it sent shivers down her spine. "I'm sorry for the bite." Leon said after five minutes of silence. Hermione's hand instinctively reached up to the sore spot on her neck. She felt to wounds there. _

"_You bit me?" _

"_I was dying." He confessed. "I told you to get away. You didn't listen." He frowned and moved her hand away from her neck and replaced it with his. He ran his fingers over the two wholes where his fangs had sunk into her sink and drank her delicious blood. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to do it." Leon ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. _

Leon watched her as she slept. She was a beautiful creature. More beautiful then the princess that threw themselves at him. More beautiful then any fairy that wished for his hand. She was his witch. His princess. He used his long nail to unlock the window. He climbed into her room. It spelt just like her, like cinnamon and spices. He closed his eyes and remember that night when he had darken her blood and taken her into him. He walked over to her bed. He bent down to his knees and ran his hand over her body.

Hermione moaned in her sleep and rolled over to face Leon. Leon smiled and laid his hand on her cheek. Slowly Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Leon…" She began but Leon was quick to press his fingers to her lips to keep her quiet.

"Shh, you don't want to alert you parents now do you?" His voice spoke his clear amusement. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Hermione moved over in her bed and patted the space beside her. Leon smiled Hermione's smile and took off his jacket before climbing into her bed. He pulled Hermione against him providing her with warmth.

Hermione buried her head in his chest and took a deep breath. She loved his spell of a winter forest. "Go back to sleep." Leon cooed warmly. He ran his hand gently through her hair as Hermione slowly began to drift back to sleep he thought of the night nearly a week ago when he had met her in the forest.

"_I'm normally not this trusting." Hermione said as she adjusted her positions in Leon's arms. She felt so safe there. It was odd. She didn't even know this boy but she had never felt so right in anyone's arms before. Just his touch seemed to sooth her. _

"_You know people say when someone finds their soul-mate that they feel safe when around their mate." Leon flirted. Hermione chuckled. _

"_That's corny you know." _

"_Yeah, I know." Hermione leaned her head back on Leon's shoulder and looked up at him with a smile that lit up that world. _

"_So Leon, you have yet to tell me what you are doing out here at this time of night." _

"_Then I would have to ask you the same thing." Leon stroked Hermione's hand in his. _

"_Fine…my people are at war." He spoke softly as if afraid someone else other then Hermione would here. "For over fifty years we have fought with our brother and sisters. A 'Civil War' is what you would call it. When Voldemort came around he came straight to the vampires and the Dhamohiri of course it is only nature. You wizards and witches do not fully understand our strengths. We can move faster then light, we can hear our enemy over a mile away, and out mates…" Hermione looked up at Leon. "We always know where they are. Once their blood is in us and our blood runs through their veins they our ours." Leon smiled and gently tightened his grip on Hermione. "Many of our brothers join Voldemort. He promised them the throne. My own brothers join him. They wanted me dead and out of the way." Leon leaned forward and buried his nose in Hermione's hair and took a deep breath. "Even now that Voldemort has vanished for the time being he has corrupted our people. Those who joined him have turned dark. After he disappeared they knew they would have to take matters into their own hands. They went on a rampage and killed every creature under our rule. The one's who survived were taken to Crown City and locked in to make sure that they were kept safe. It is much more difficult to make a Dhamohiri then it is to make a vampire. But the dark ones would not relent even though they were attacking their brother, their sisters, their mother and fathers. It was like they had lost all thought. It was a Civil War. Two days ago there was an attack in our sister city where my sister was protecting the city. I left with some of my most loyal servants and we went south in hopes of saving the city. When we got there we were attacked but we were ready._

"_It was my eldest brother is named Darren. He's almost a year older then me and has always been envious of my status of high prince. The only way for him to become king was to kill my sister, Elizabeth and myself. He was after my sister when he attacked the southern city. We fought each other and he managed to stab me with a poisoned dagger. I wondered here hoping to find someplace to just die, but you were here and I needed blood to heal myself. My instincts took over and my body only knew that it needed blood now or it was going to die." He smiled and kissed the spot where he had bitten her. "But never in my life have I tasted blood like yours." He whispered. "It was so sweet, and so wonderful. It still warms me now." _

"_How old are you?" Hermione asked. _

"_Over 7890 years old." Hermione let out a low whistle. _

"_I am glad you are not dead." _

"_So am I, princess, so am I." _

"Leon!" Leon's dark sapphire eyes shot over toward the window where a shadowed figure was crouched. "Your sister calls."

"You interrupt me while I am with my intended for that Anubis?" Leon's eyes clouded with anger. "But my sister is still my sister." The figure nodded and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Leon turned back to Hermione's sleeping form. Gently he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. He pulled a silver rose from his pocket and placed in on her pillow along with a card.

With one final kiss Leon departed out of the window and into the dark night.

_Leon and Hermione walked through the forbidden forest. Hermione had never been in the forest this late at night on a moonlight night. It was beautiful. "Come on," Leon took hold on Hermione's hand and led her toward and opening in the trees. Leon's hands covered her eyes and led her further into the forest. "This used to be my favorite place to come when I was a kid." Hermione gasped when Leon's hands moved. She stood in a clearing of roses. Roses of al different kinds. There were black roses, green roses, red roses, white roses, and roses that changed colors. But it was the silver roses that caught her attention. She walked over to the silver and picked one up. _

_She held it up to her nose and took a deep breath inhaling the fresh scent. But being careless she ran her fingers over the steam. The thrown pricked her finger and she swore and before she could wipe the blood off herself Leon was already in front of her and sucking the wound clean. His eyes looked up as he drank. Hermione moaned quietly. As he pulled away he smiled. _

"_Why do you make me feel like that?" _

"_It's a talent." _

Hermione groaned when she was awoken to a knocking on her door telling her the breakfast was done. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a thornless silver rose in place where Leon had once been last night. She smiled and took the rose. A red ribbon tied in a bow around the steam. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent. It held it's natural scent but it also smelled so much like Leon. She looked down at her pillow and found a black and white envelope with the letters _**LC**_ printed in elegant printing. She opened the envelope and a ring on a chain fell into her lap. She picked it up and looked it over.

It was a beautiful ring with a white gold band, and two diamonds surrounding a gorgeous sapphire diamond that sparkled in the light. Hermione smiled and put it around her neck. She took the letter from the envelope and opened it and found Leon's handwriting a breather from Harry's and Ron's chicken scratch.

'_**My Princess,**_

_**I am sorry that I must leave before saying goodbye but I must return home**_

_**But you will see me again, I promise. **_

_**This ring belonged to my mother before she died. It will keep you safe for all those who **_

_**wish you harm. Please stay safe until I am there to watch over you again.**_

_**With Love, **_

_**Leon'**_

~*~

**Okay I know you guy will all think that their moving kind of fast an all but I slows down soon so don't worry. I just have to get the beginning out before I can start the real story. Oh…and thanks for all the awesome reviews. It made me so happy that you guys liked my story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Hermione's walking through the forest at the end of third year and comes across something she never expected.

Disclaimer: Okay you all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm required by law to say that I don't so just to let you know…I don't own Harry potter.

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Something New

Chapter Three: Missing Him

~*~

It was a beautiful day at Camwell Beach. The sun was shining, the temperature perfect, and it wasn't too crowded. Sadly Hermione Granger was unable to enjoy this day. Instead of swimming with the Weasleys and her own parents she laid on a beech towel working on her tan. Beside her Harry sat reading a book that his mother had written about complex charms and useful hexes. Unfortunately the black haired teen was finding it impossible to concentrate.

The raven haired boy looked at his best friend irritated. He had promised Leon that he would take care of Hermione but the stupid bastard was truly starting to ticking him off with how long he was keeping Hermione waiting. He claimed it was 'political issues'.

'_Political issues my ass' _Harry sighed. _'He just wants to annoy me. I'm sure of it.' _But that stupid little voice inside Harry's head told him that Leon wouldn't do this to Hermione. His bond was already to strong from him to do this willingly. He was most likely lying in his bedroom screaming from contact. Harry had been there before, and he didn't want to go back. **(Have you guys figured it out yet?)** As he returned to his book he began to feel sorry for Hermione.

"Hermione!" A loud groan escaped from Hermione's lips. Harry laughed to himself. Ginny was running their way. She stopped in front of the duo and both Harry and Hermione watched as she shook her head and tried to show off her body to Harry.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Hermione was the only one he knew of Harry's relationship with the 3rd year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, and it was great entertainment to watch as girls (usually Ginny) made fools of themselves trying to win him over with looks.

"Is there something that you needed Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny frowned as she looked from Harry to Hermione. She had hoped that Harry would have at least checked her out. That would have been an improvement. From the time she was a little girl her mother and father had drilled it into her head that she was to marry Harry Potter. By whatever meant possible. And lately Hermione had been way to much time with her Harry.

"Oh nothing." Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his book and Hermione returned to her resting position. Ginny took the seat between Harry and Hermione making sure to cuddle extra close to Harry. "You've been out of it for the past few weeks. Are you feeling alright?"

"Not with this again." Hermione groaned. "Ginny I'm perfectly fine. I just need some rest." Ginny eyed Hermione carefully. The redhead knew that her friend was lying but about what she wasn't quite sure. "So please," Hermione began, "Just bugger off and leave me to enjoy the silence for a few minutes." Ginny gasped and glared angrily at Hermione.

"Fine!" With that she stood up and hurried back to her blanket were she pouted.

Harry shook his head and took a sip of his coke and before he could swallow he heard Hermione mutter, "Stupid redheads."

~*~

"Leon?" There was not response. Elizabeth carefully and as quietly as she could opened the door just a crack. The blonde girl cringed when she saw her youngest brother curled up in a pained position. "Oh Leon." She walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed brushing the wet hair away from his forehead. "You need to see her."

"I can't it's to dangerous."

"You've already started to form the bond. If you don't see her then you'll die." She continued to gently stoke his hair. He was sweating and every once in a while he would cringe in pain. How she wished that her brother didn't have to suffer this way. She would even take the pain on to herself if it meant that he would be happy.

He needed the girl…Hermione. His inner monster had chosen her and it would not rest until it had her within its grasps. Even if it meant killing his other half. It is much like a werewolf. But Dhamohiri have it so much worse. Leon had been like this all night.

He had excused himself from a meeting last night and had not returned for dinner and had not been at breakfast. Their mother, one of their father's hundred concubines, had suggested that they go look for him.

As Leon began to lull into pained sleep Elizabeth stayed with him. As time began to pass she thought of her brother's seconds. They knew the girl that Leon had chosen. If she wasn't mistaken they went to the same school, Hogwarts. After two hours with Leon, Elizabeth made a split decision. She would take Leon to Hogwarts for the neck year. He needed Hermione and Elizabeth cared too much for him to let him deny it.

~*~

**There's chapter three ^^ hope that you guys liked it. Please review!!**


	4. Harry's Secret

Summery: Hermione's walking through the forest at the end of third year and comes across something she never expected.

Disclaimer: Okay you all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm required by law to say that I don't so just to let you know…I don't own Harry potter.

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Something New

Chapter Four: Harry's Secret

~*~

"Harry," Hermione gently sat down on the side of her best friend's bed. "Harry wake up." It was clear from his thrashing and sweating that he was having another one of those most dreadful nightmares. She reached up to his forehead and whipped hair from his face showing his scar. Slowly he opened his tired eyes and looked for Hermione in the dark room. "Are you alright?"

"Hermione?" He questioned. "When did you get here?" It had been nearly three weeks since their day at the beach and Hermione had returned home with her parents that following evening.

"Just now, you?"

"Yesterday." He said putting on his glasses. Hermione nodded and stood from his bed. She gave his hand a loving squeeze before heading over to Ron's bed and yelling his awake.

"Bloody hell!" Ron squeaked. Harry laughed as Ron pulled his blanket up to his neck to cover his bare chest.

"Honestly get dressed." Hermione moved out of the room swiftly turning off the light as she left. Harry's and Ron's eyes followed her. Harry frowned slightly. Hermione was beginning to feel the affects off the bond and had become more snappish then usual.

"What crawled up her ass?" Ron's voice broke Harry's thoughts and the boy turned to look at him. "She's been more bossy then usual." Ron sighed pulling on a shirt. "I think it's a guy." Harry dropped his shirt when he heard these words spill from Ron's mouth. How had he come to that conclusion?

"Why do you say that?" He asked, eyeing Ron carefully.

"Don't know." Ron didn't even look at Harry ass he pulled up his pants. "But sometimes I hear Hermione moaning in her sleep. She cries out for a 'Leon' guy. Must be a muggle thought because there's no one at Hogwarts that goes by the name Leon." Harry shrugged and turned away from Ron. The kid was on to it and they needed to be more careful. "But that doesn't really matter though. The whole world knows that Hermione's going to marry me." Harry spun so quickly that he nearly fell over when he turned to face Ron.

"What are you talking about?" This was no question. It was a demand.

"Well everyone knows how when you defeat you-know-who that you're going to marry Ginny and Hermione's going to marry me." Ron chuckled imaging Hermione in his bed dressed in nothing but a thong with brooms on it.

Harry stared horrified. What the hell was Ron thinking? Hermione wasn't his.

It was no longer a question if Hermione needed Leon or not. She had to have contact with him or she could release all their secrets while her body yearns from its companion. He couldn't have that. And from the look on Ron's face he was planning something. Leon needed to hear about this and it was Harry's duty as Leon's right hand man to make sure that nothing happened to his friend's mate.

While Ron finished dressing Harry wrote a quick note. When he had finished be folded it up to be a perfect square and waved his hand over it. It disappeared in flurry of purple flames leavening no mark behind.

With a sigh he finished getting dressed and joined the family down stairs for and early breakfast.

~*~

Clothes, lots and lots of clothes. There were piles upon piles of dress shirts, capes, cloaks, robes, dress pants, jeans, pajamas, boxers, socks, and any other clothing that you can think of was spread across the marble floor of Leon Colt's personal suite. The boy in question laid face down on his bed as his closet was torn apart. He groaned into his pillow when a shoe hit his back.

"Sorry!" Elizabeth's soft soprano voice yelled from inside the closet very un-apologetic. Leon didn't even have the energy to talk anymore. Every single moment it felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces. It killed him and he no longer had the strength to fight it. Now he just let it happen. "Umm…Leon?" Leon barley lifted his head to look at is sister who stood across the sweet by his desk where a purple flame was lightly glowing.

A tired smile slowly grew one his young face and he dragged himself out of bed and over to the desk. Elizabeth watched amazed as her brother moved. Usually Dhamohiri without their mates for so long would have already died, let alone move like Leon was doing. But Elizabeth always knew that her brother was strong.

Leon picked up the letter and the fireball around it immediately dispersed. He opened up the singed letter to find his most loyal friend's messy handwriting.

_Leon_

_I don't know where you are but I'm telling you know that you need to get here. Hermione is starting to feel the separation and you know once it begins for the human it will only grow till they die of a broken heart. I implore you to get here as quickly as possible. Not only for Hermione's sake, but for yours to._

_I also wish to notify you that my 'friend', Ronald Weasley is having impure thoughts of Hermione. I watch him think of her and I find it revolting at the lust that shines in his eyes. Please, my dear friend, hurry up and claim your mate. _

_Your Loyal Servant_

_Harry J. Potter_

The paper went up in flames as soon as Leon finished reading it. He was furious. For another man to be thinking of HIS mate in such and impure way was sickening.

Leon ran a hand through his hair before dragging himself around the room in search of an outfit. After ten minutes he was dressed in a pair of nearly black jeans, a black button up, long sleeved shirt, and a black cloak with the Colt family insignia and his own private insignia embroidered into the expensive material. Leon went to his bed and reached under it to pull out a small chest. Running a clawed finger over the lock the ancient looking chest popped open and reveled and assortment of items that Leon had collected over the years. He dug for a while before he found what he was looking for. With a smirk he pulled it out and locked the chest returning it to its original place.

"You're going after her, aren't you big brother?" Elizabeth smiled. Leon nodded. "Good! Now I can stop apologizing for hitting you with shoes." Leon rolled his eyes and sat on his bed Indian style.

He closed his eyes and pictured his mate. Long wavy brown hair, wonderful caramel colored eyes, the perfect smile, flawless skin. Before he knew it a warm bubble surrounded him and with a pop he disappeared from the suite just as a shoe flew into the spot he had just been occupying.

~*~

"Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?" Hermione groaned.

"Ronald I'm fine!" She shouted from the small secluded part of the tent that acted as the girl's room.

"But you don't seem fine." Hermione growled angrily. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Ron's unending pestering. Ron poked his head through the little flap that separated the small room with two bunks from the rest.

"Ron, please, just let me rest!" Ron nodded.

"Okay, well everyone but Harry are going out to socialize. Please be careful." Hermione nodded without even looking at Ron. When she heard him leave she quickly shut the flap and zipped it shut before lying back down and cuddling into her blanket. Her hand clasped around the necklace that Leon had given her. It felt warm in her hand.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep she felt to oh so familiar arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled against a muscular body that relaxed as soon as she was against him. "Mmm perfect." A warm voice whispered into Hermione's ear lovingly. "I've missed you, Hermione." Hermione smiled. She hadn't felt this content in over two months.

"I hardly know you and I missed you to." Leon moved Hermione's hair away from her neck and gently kissed his mark. Hermione shivered feeling waves of pleasure run up and down her spine. Without warning he sunk his fangs deep into Hermione's neck. Hermione moaned in pleasure as he began to suck in time with her heart beat. He drank for a long time and Hermione always felt safe. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. When he did pull away he licked her neck clean and healed her wound.

Hermione's eyes were closed when Leon pulled away. She was breathing softly but had a contented smile on her face. Leon smiled and snapped his finger making sure that no one would disturb them and slowly snuggled up with his mate. Finally he was back with her and all her wanted was to hold her close. And that is exactly what he did.

~*~

"Leon, you've got to get out of here before the Weasleys come back." Harry whispered to the sleeping prince who held his best friend in a loving embrace.

"Potter, get out of here." Leon shoved Harry. The raven haired boy sighed irritated.

"You'll see her in just a few minutes, Leon. But if she's not awake when the Weasleys get back here then they'll get suspicious and come and check on her and then their find you." Leon let out a long and tired sigh before nodded. Harry smiled. "I'll give you a moment to tell her." With that said Harry tuned away from the couple and made his way out of the small room.

"Hermione, dear, I've got to tell you something." Leon whispered gently as he stroked her cheek. "Come on Hermione, you need to wake up." The girl in his arms groan, moving her head from side to side before burying her head in his chest. Leon chuckled and ran a hand through her soft hair.

"Hermione, the Weasleys are coming. You don't want them to find me do you? Besides, I'll only be gone for a few moments. I promise." Hermione let out a long irritated sigh before opening her eyes to look into Leon's soft blue eyes.

Leon could not help but smile as he looked into the eyes of the one he had marked. When he marked her he hadn't meant to do it, but now he couldn't bring himself to regret the action. He gently caressed her cheek. She was very beautiful. More beautiful then any other girl that he had seen in his many years.

Hermione watched Leon's face closely. He wore a look of love and adoration upon his face and when seeing the loving looks directed at her she could not help but smile. He was an amazing person. She couldn't acutely explain what she felt for Leon, just that he made her feel whole. Like she belonged in his arms. And because of these feeling she was perfectly content staying exactly where she was.

"Hermione! Leon!" Hermione looked up after hearing the low warning hiss. Her eyes shot over to the makeshift door where Harry's head poked through. For a moment she feared that she had been caught but then remembered that Harry had also said Leon's name. What was going on?

Leon quickly grabbed hold of Hermione's chin and forced her to look at him. "Hermione listen to me. The Weasley's are here. They will call for you any moment now. I must leave. I cannot risk them finding out about me just yet. I will be there at the game. Beside you. So don't worry. I shall only me gone for a moment." Hermione nodded and smiled before leaning in and gently pecking Leon on the lips. She hadn't known what had come over her, just that she had wanted to kiss the half-vampire for sometime now.

But Leon wouldn't let her stop there. He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her roughly against him before capturing her lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Hermione eagerly responded. But it ended much too soon for the both of them when they heard the sound of fighting between the Weasley brothers. Leon looked to Hermione and with one last loving kiss; he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hermione rolled over on her side with her back to the door and pretended that she was sleeping. She felt empty without Leon holding her, but the warm sensation of the ring warming up on her breast comforted her in Leon's absence.

Ron looked into the makeshift room and stared at Hermione's back. She seemed to still be asleep. He let his eyes wander down her body. He focused on her long curvy legs and nice, round, firm ass. His mother had promised that Hermione would be his and until that day he was content with watching her and secretly touching her as she slept. But there were too many people here right now. Perhaps he would try later too night.

~*~

The long walk up the many flights of stairs was tedious. Hermione was exhausted and didn't know if a game of quidditch was really worth all this. As they went Mr. Weasley told them how he had bought the ticket for the best box in the stadium from a very handsome young man who introduced himself as a prince.

"He was a strange young fellow." Mr. Weasley continued as they neared the top of the stadium. "Reminded me of myself in my younger days. Witty, quick, charming, and knew how to strike a deal. I wouldn't be surprised if he had hundreds of ladies in the box. He was quite dashing if I may say so myself." Hermione giggled lightly as she thought of Leon. Harry looked over at her with grin before shaking his head. Upon reached the box in which they would watch the game, Mr. Weasley was seemed shocked to find that there was only three people.

"Arthur." Hermione turned around quickly at the sound of Leon's soft velvety voice. Hermione allowed her eyes to run up and down his body. He had changed since their encounter and now looked like a muggle god dressed in the latest fashions. Leon caught her eyes and flashed her a devious smirk. She quickly looked away. She felt her face heat up knowing that she had been caught staring.

"Mr. Colt!" Mr. Weasley rushed forward to shake Leon's hand.

"Please, my name is Leon." Leon flashed one of his brilliant smiles just as Hermione looked up. "Now may I be so bold to ask who your lovely companion is?" Leon made his way toward Hermione. "Bonjour ma dame la plus chère." He took her hand brushing his lips along her knuckles.

"Bien bonjour là monsieur Leon." Hermione felt a wave of thankfulness for her mother teaching her French when she was younger. Leon chuckled lightly and stood up straight.

"It is surely wonderful to see you again Hermione." Leon surprised everyone (besides Harry and Leon's two companions) by pulling Hermione into a loving hug.

"Leon." Hermione relished in the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

"Harry has met me before in the Leaky Cauldron, you were with him. Play along."

"You two know each other?" It was Ginny who interrupted them. Her voice was filled with jealousy that made Hermione grin. Nobody had ever been jealous of her before. But hesitantly the two pulled apart.

"Leon was a friend of mine from grade school." Harry answered for them. "I met him at Diagon Ally last year and Hermione was with me. The two seemed to have an instant bond. I think it's the knowledge thingy." Harry tapped his temple twice indicating toward his brain.

"Hermione here is certainly an amazing girl." Leon flashed another grin in Hermione's direction and Harry wanted to laugh when he saw Ron's ears turn a very dark red but felt that it was not appropriate in their situation, no matter how funny it truly was.

"Yes, yes." Mr. Weasley nodded before shoving Ginny in Leon's general direction. "Well Leon, this is my daughter Ginny." Ginny giggled and gave Leon a seductive smile.

"A pleasure madam."

"And these are my three youngest sons, Fred, George, and Ron." Leon nodded to each one of them.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Leon, instinctively, wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and nodded to each one of the boys. "And I would like you to meet my companions. My sister, Elizabeth." Hermione watched the girl with light blonde hair stand. She looked so much like Leon that they would be twins. "And this is my friend, Sam." A boy with a mop of black hair (much like Harry's) stepped forward, his golden eyes twinkling.

"A pleasure to meet the Weasley family. My brother speaks of you often." Elizabeth curtsied elegantly, just like Leon. Sam walked from out of the shadows and stood beside grace, his left hand lightly resting on the girl's waist. He gave a curt nod but refused to say anything.

Mr. Weasley was quick to engage Elizabeth in conversation about the work that she and her family did. The other four Weasleys stood by themselves while Harry drifted over to Leon and Hermione. "Well…" Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend and pulled away from the boy she had given her blood to.

"Explain. Now." Leon sighed and raised a pale hand to run his fingers through his hair.

"Harry and I go back a long time." Leon began glancing over his shoulder to make sure that the Weasley children weren't listening. "Before either of us was born. You see Harry's mother was adopted. Originally she had come from a very long line of Alleati. In Italian the word Alleati means ally. The Alleati, in history, have always been a secluded race. They are very much like the Dhamohiri. They need a mate. They need blood up to a certain point. They have heightened senses and they are very agile creatures. Harry just so happens to be the last remaining one." Hermione took a deep breath and looked to Harry who a busy cutting his finger. Hermione watched in fascination as Harry's blood dripped from the tiny cut onto Harry's palms. It took a second but when Harry closed his eyes Hermione saw something truly amazing.

Harry was completely different. His black hair had now had dark purple streaks all through it and his pale skin grew tan. On his forehead, where his scar had been, was a purple tattoo of a crescent moon.

Hermione took in her best friend's new appearance. This creature, this person, couldn't be her best friend. But the moment that Harry opened his eyes Hermione knew. She knew that no matter how different this man looked he was Harry, because through the creature's eyes Harry's shined through, their emerald gaze penetrating her. Five seconds after he had opened his eyes Harry's new look disappeared. The strange and foreign markings disappearing back into his skin and he took on a paler skin tone. In a blink of an eye Harry Potter was back wearing the silly grin of his.

"During the first war the light side saw my race as a dark race. They thought that we were aiding Voldemort. My mother tried to tell them otherwise but they locked her up." Harry held his hands to his face looking at the odd scars that had been hidden before.

"To my people it was called _La più grande tristezza-_ The greatest sadness." Leon said sadly. "The Alleati were peaceful creatures and they surrendered willingly. But Dumbledore thought otherwise. He had each and every one of them killed and then Lily's mind was wiped of anything relating to the Alleati and they tried to rid of his Alleati blood. But it is impossible. Though they thought they had succeeded.

"When Leon's parents found out that I was the last remaining of my kind they came for me. Though they could not take me away from the Dursleys because Dumbledore was watching and if he knew that I still had the Alleati blood in me then I would be in big double. But they explained everything to me and showed me how to unlock my powers." Harry smiled and looked at Hermione. "It's up to me to repopulate my race. Do you no what that means?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?" She said with a grin.

"I'm going to have millions of babies!" Harry jumped up and down happily. Hermione rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt really bad for Luna; a million babies was going to put some stress on one's body.

Hermione looked over at Leon who was smiling goofily at her. "What?" He quickly turned away, a blush evident on his face.

"Nothing." He said quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back to Harry.

"How on earth are you going to have enough time?"

"I'm immortal." He said simply as if it was no big deal. Looking to Leon for further elaboration she was happy to see him roll his eyes and begin to explain.

"The Alleati were one of the few races, next to dhamohiri and vampires that have natural immortal lives." Hermione nodded, happy with his explanation.

"But why did you hide this from me Harry?" Harry's face suddenly turned down into a shameful look. He once again looked at his scars before holding them up to Hermione's face.

"See these scars?" Hermione nodded. They were runes (which ones she didn't quite know). "I got these when I was just nine months old. Dumbledore, the ministry, and the Order of Phoenix had gathered around in a central room in the ministry. They had tied me and my mother down and then cut these runes into our hands. They had tried to drive out my blood, Hermione. The process could have killed me. It nearly killed my mother. She was actually pronounced dead for a good five minutes before she was bought back to life." Harry took a deep shaky breath. "They wiped my mother's memory of the event. But they didn't consider wiping mine. They thought I was too young to remember. But they're wrong. Anyone would remember that pain. It was as if I was being split in so many different directions." Harry stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "I trust you. Really I do. But do I honestly trust Ron? Absolutely not and one way or another he would find out if I told you. He would go straight to Dumbledore and they would try the ritual again and since I have no legal guardian they can do it no matter how much I disagree." Hermione slowly moved forward toward her best friend. He had tears in his eyes and he looked close to crying. In all her years knowing Harry she had never seen him cry. She embraced him tightly and he returned the hug, welcoming the comfort.

"Weasley alert at twelve o'clock." Harry and Hermione separated quickly and they wiped their eyes just in time to hide their tears from Ron and Ginny.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked as he let his eyes roam over Hermione's body. Leon, noticing Ron's glace, took hold of Hermione's waist in a possessive grip. He glared at Ron angrily, daring him to take another look.

"Leon and I were just telling Hermione about our childhood." Harry smiled. "Remember that time that you and I went to the ice cream shop with your mom and she totally spoiled your sister."

Leon let out a long annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. "How could I forget? The little monster always gets what she wants."

"Excuse me brother but I believe that you have it backwards. I do believe that you are the one that gets everything. If you can recall the new broom that cost over 4,000 gallons." Hermione turned around quickly and found herself face to face with Leon's twin. "Hmm…so you're the girl who has stolen my brother's heart." She shot a look at Leon and he quickly backed away from Hermione and allowed Elizabeth to circle her. "Yes, I can see why he choose you." She came back to face Hermione and gave her a wide smile. "You and I are going to be good friends." She said before pulling Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

Hermione looked over to Leon, looking for support but he only shrugged. "Go along with it. She's a little…" Elizabeth shot him a look that froze him. "Yeah."

"Hey the games starting!"


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: Hermione's walking through the forest at the end of third year and comes across something she never expected.

Disclaimer: Okay you all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm required by law to say that I don't so just to let you know…I don't own Harry potter.

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Something New

Chapter Five: Fourth Year Begins

~*~

Leon lay beside his love in the Weasley household. The red haired Weasley girl who often tried to woo him slept in her bed snoring loudly. He knew that he was taking a risk in being here but Elizabeth was keeping watch while Harry snuck away to meet his own mate. Hermione rolled over in her sleep and involuntarily cuddled closer to Leon's warm body. He chuckled lightly and pulled her tighter against him.

How he loved the feel of her. His hands ran over her sighed and a moan escaped her lips.

"Leon…" He looked up just as Elizabeth's head peaked through the window. "Time to go." Her head disappeared once again and he could hear the Harry and her talking softly about Luna's condition and how she was fairing. Leon smiled listening to their talk.

"She'd be about three months now. The healer says she'll likely give birth some time in April. My only concern really is that someone is going to try and take advantage of them. I don't think I can live with myself if something like that happened." He let out a desperate sigh and Leon knew that he was running a hand through his hair. "I don't know how long it will be before the old fart come back to 'claim his vengeance'." There was a long silence and Leon knew that it was time to go.

Leaning in he gently kissed Hermione's lips and rubbed his thumb over the ring he had given her. "Leon…" She mumbled and slowly her eyes cracked open.

"It's okay, my love. Go back to sleep. We'll see each other soon. Just a few days." She sighed and cuddled into his chest.

"I don't want you to go." She mumbled. Leon chuckled and rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Just a few days, love. That's all I'm asking." He said. "Harry will be here with you. I'll see you at Hogwarts." He started to rise, getting his cloak and boots back on. Hermione in hearing this sat up, holding the blanket around her shivering body.

"At Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Leon smiled and knelt down in front of Hermione. His hand reached up and gently caressed her cheek. "I find that when I am without you I feel as though I am braking in half. If I was to join you at Hogwarts I know that the ache in my chest will be at least dulled as my monster will know you are safe and untouched." Leaning in he captured her lips with his. Hermione gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

Leon smirked into the kiss and his hands found their way to Hermione's waist where the gripped tightly and pulled her into his body. They molded together perfectly and they snogged. Hermione's hands went to Leon's soft blonde hair. It ran through her fingers like silky fabric.

"Excuse me." They broke apart at the whispered interruption. Both turned to face a frowning Elizabeth and Harry who wore a goofy smile. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Quite." Hermione blushed at Leon's one word response. He leaned and kissed Hermione one more time before standing. Elizabeth moved with him out the door, Harry getting out of their way. "I'll see you around, my angel." Hermione gave a small wave as she watched the two royals leave. She fell back onto her pillow with a long, pleased sigh.

"I'm surprised she's still asleep." Harry said, nodding toward Ginny who as fast asleep with her butt up in the air. Hermione's eyes flickered to her red haired roommate as well.

"Hmm…" She said before turning back to the ceiling. The goofy smile never leaving her face.

"Come on, smiley. How about I make us some food?" This caught her attention. Hermione looked at the watch beside her on the floor and then back to Harry.

"But Harry it's one in the morning!"

"I know that!" He defended. "But it would seem that neither of us will be going back to bed anytime soon and I'm in the mood for some grub!" Lightly chuckling Hermione pushed the covered off her body and Harry held out his hand to help her up.

Together they walked silently down the stairs, careful to avoid all the squeaky floorboards. They entered the kitchen and Hermione, knowing she was useless when it came to cooking, went to sit down at the table while Harry moved about mixing eggs and making hot chocolate.

As he moved he whistled a cheerful song. Hermione hummed along while she sipped her hot chocolate, watching Harry scurry around happily. "Fried chicken and French fries for my bestest friend!" Harry set a plate down in front of her and she found a delicious looking meal. The kitchen cleaned itself as the two dug into their late night meals.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Harry!" Hermione cried softly as her eyes slid shut in wonder.

"Is it really that bad?"

"What are you talking about? Bad? My god Harry this is delicious. I never knew you could cook like this. It's better then anything I've ever had at Hogwarts." A blush crawled up his cheeks and he smiled.

"Really? The Dursley's never complemented me before."

"It's wonderful, Harry. Really." She reached across the table and placed her hands on top of his. They shared another smile before continuing their meal. By the time that they had finished they were both stuffed and exhausted. It was nearing two thirty and tiredly they wondered up the stairs, mumbled goodnights and feel into their respective beds and a wonderful night's sleep.

~*~

The ride back to Hogwarts was uneventful. Though half-way through the ride Hermione had excused herself to go throw up with the way that Ron was constantly touching her. It started with him 'accidentally' bumping her knee with his. Then he laid his hand where he had bumped and throughout the course of the trip slowly moving upwards until he was touching her upper thigh. She freaked when she awoke to his large, unskilled hands massaging them. He gave her a wicked grin right before she shoved him off, kicked him in a place where it really hurt, and stomped out of the cabin. Leaving Harry alone with the two.

As she had stalked around the train, enraged she wasn't watching where she was going she and another collided. But before she could fall two arms had reached out and caught her, pulling her back to her feet. Looking over to the other person Hermione found herself facing Luna Lovegood. Harry's mate.

"Good afternoon, Hermione." She smiled dreamily. Hermione smiled back. She like Luna. Although their minds were not anything alike she had this air around her that could make anyone feel at peace.

Behind her was Theo Nott. The one who obviously pulled her back to her feet.

"Granger, you should really be more careful. The prince would not take kindly to you being hurt on your first day back to Hogwarts." Hermione spun around so quick she lost her footing and nearly toppled over again, had it not been for Draco Malfoy's seeker like reflects reaching out and steadying her. "Like I said, Granger, Leon would have my head on a platter if you got hurt."

"How do you know Leon?" The blonde Slytherin who had been a pain in her ass for the last three years grinned and lifted his lip just a little higher to show of a set of deadly sharp fangs. Hermione gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. "You're one of them?"

"Yeah, not nearly as powerful as the prince but he doesn't need to hear that. The royal has a big enough ego as it is." He smiled and tapped her head. "See ya around, Granger. And try to stay out of trouble." The two boys disappeared, leaving Hermione and Luna alone in their wake.

"They certainly do serve as wonderful body guards. Though not very good at hiding in the shadows."

"Body guards?"

"Do not worry about it, the prince will explain it to you sure enough. I positive." The next thing Luna did surprised Hermione. Grabbing her hand she started to pull in the direction she was originally going. "Come on. I hear my mate is being groped by a red haired demon." Chuckling lightly the two girls walked and flanked in the shadows two men followed.

~*~

"I really don't understand why she just doesn't accept my advances. I mean by the way the prince was all over her at the World Cup you would think she enjoyed that stuff." Ron angrily paced the compartment. "You said you were friends with that idiot Leon, what in the name of Merlin does he have that I don't!" As he rampaged Ron's voice cracked and Harry couldn't stop himself from snorting with laughter.

"The looks." Ginny said as her eyes envisioned Leon. "I mean did you look at him? With those blue eyes and perfectly set blonde hair. Oh and his voice. As sweet as honey." Harry side glanced at her and smirked. It seemed that Ginny wouldn't be on his back much longer, not after she sees Leon at the sorting ceremony. That would give him some more time with Luna. Ahh…Luna.

"Knock, knock." The compartment door slide open and Ron stopped his pacing to look at the interruption. A blonde head popped in and Harry's face instantly lit up at the sight of Luna.

"Who are you?" Ron sneered. The young Ravenclaw looked taken aback.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" She smiled and pulled Hermione to stand beside her.

"I was just keeping Hermione company."

"Hermione, I wasn't aware you knew Luna." Ginny said as they met eyes. Blue and brown clashed.

"We've met once or twice. In the library." Luna and Hermione moved into the compartment. Harry made way for Hermione and his mate, making sure that Hermione sat by the window so there was no room for Ron to be touching her. Luna sat beside him and as Ginny and Ron got into a game of exploding snaps a hand lay on top of her thigh and gently began to massage it. Luna's head rolled back as Harry leaned into her and started whispering words in a foreign tongue. A stuttered moan escaped her lips as he continued his actions.

But his hand pulled away all too quickly leaving Luna withering in pleasure when Ginny looked up and smiled sweetly at Harry.

When she returned to the game Luna's head fell onto Harry's shoulder. Hermione watched, rather amused at the two before pulling a book out of her bag and began reading.

~*~

"Welcome, everyone back to Hogwarts for a new year. I would first would like to welcome all of the new first years. You will proceed to the sorting in just a moment but before any of you are place I would like to welcome two new students. Please everyone give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Leon and Elizabeth Colt." Hermione's head shot up and locked on the figure that was moving out from the shadows. Her lips stretched into a smile.

All the girls in the hall nearly fell from their seats as they tried to reach out and touch his perfectly tailored robes. The guys watching on with envy at his perfect grace and elegance as well as her calm, 'I know I'm better then you' expression. As he passed Hermione she was hit by his scent of burning word and fresh rain. His hand reached out and gently brushed her cheek before continuing past.

The number of glares she received was un-imaginable. The professors stared on with curiosity. It would seem the two knew each other and judging by the deep affection hidden in their eyes they knew each other quite well. Dumbledore, however, feared this would ruin his plan. Over the summer when the young prince had asked to join the school he had thought nothing of it but seeing them and the way he interacted with the young Granger girl could possibly interfere with his plans. For now he would just have to watch them. It was risky to go up against the prince. That much he knew.

Leon and Elizabeth stopped in front of McGonagall. She smiled at each of them and beckoned Elizabeth to sit on the stool. The hat was placed onto her head and moments later it rang out.

"SLYTHERIN!" The table cheered as Elizabeth stood, gracefully and made her way over to the house of snakes. Theodore, Draco, and Blaise stood when she approached. Everyone watched the exchange as she smiled and then took the hand that Theo offered and then sat. Girls glared in envy wishing they were treated like that. By three of the hottest boys in the school no less.

"Leon Colt." He walked up, there was a confident swagger in his step and when the hat was placed on his head everyone held there breaths, wondering where they were and hoping that this boy with angel like movement would be placed in their house. The minutes ticked by. Hermione's hands gripped her skirt in frustration wondering and waiting.

"GRYFINDOR!" The house of the lions erupted in cheers. All but one person. Ronald Weasley couldn't be angrier. He had seen the way that the prince had looked at her. They way they shared that small intimate touch when he walked by. Hermione was supposed to marry him! This Leon Colt was screwing with everything!

It shocked everyone as this time Harry stood as Leon passed him with a nod and claimed the seat beside Hermione. Dumbledore went on to explain about the Tri-wizard tournament. While everyone listened and argued over the age restriction Leon and Hermione basked in each other's company. They were together again. And even though the future was unsure and there were people plotting against them, the fact that they were together was enough for them.


End file.
